


意識軼事 Anecdotes

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, Dreams, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: 哥譚的子民說蝙蝠俠已經死了，隨著古老黑城最後的貴族王子的獻祭，然而流傳在街角的鬼故事卻仍然在繼續低語。They claimed the Bat of Gotham is dead, with its prince burned as the final offering, yet ghost stories whispered amongst old street corners persisted.





	意識軼事 Anecdotes

哥譚的子民說蝙蝠俠已經死了，隨著古老黑城最後的貴族王子的獻祭，然而流傳在街角的鬼故事卻仍然在繼續低語。 珍珠、槍響、血濺。 地獄的死循環永無止盡。  
  
Clark抬頭看著那個破損的告示牌，被茂密藤蔓覆蓋的「R」和被噴漆塗掉的「HAM」。 大都會的記者推了推眼鏡，邁出穩重的步伐延著荒廢多時的公路往下走，鞋底碾過飄落的枯葉與酒瓶的玻璃碎片。 阿卡漢精神病院鐵鏽的大門就在道路的盡頭，傍晚的餘暉好似在那座高塔聳立的陰森建築上噴濺了一層薄薄的乾血。  
  
鐵拱門上「禁止進入」的告示牌被無視，拴緊的鐵鍊在鋼鐵之軀的力量底下有如紙片。 Clark盡量輕手輕腳地推開鏽斑的大門踏入此禁地。 他是來尋找一隻綠色眼睛的惡夢，而他執意要帶回一位被眾所認定已經死去的朋友。  
  
這個地方有如一座錯綜複雜的立體迷宮，夕陽西下，影子在地板的瓷磚上拉得好長好長，直至最後沒入黑暗。 Clark得感謝自己超能的感官讓他在這些日久失修的漆黑長廊中不會迷失方向。  
  
打開通往下一層的門，忽然，兩隻蝙蝠對著這名不速之客發出尖銳的叫聲振翅而過。 儘管Clark一直小心翼翼，最後卻無法避免驚擾這座瘋狂城堡的新主人。  
  
“來這裡做什麼？” 嘶啞的嗓音有如地獄的共鳴，黑影凝聚成人形，惡魔的衣角勾起腥甜的橘紅色迷霧。  
  
超人挺起胸膛絲毫不退縮。 “你知道恐懼毒氣的把戲對我不管用。”   
  
蝙蝠俠瞇起雙眼，泛綠的瞳眸在慵懶的眼皮底下閃爍。 他轉身往地底的深處走去，太陽神子自然地跟上了冥府君王的腳步。 “怎麼知道我在這裡？”   
  
“是Barbara把她知道的所有備用蝙蝠洞的位置都告訴了我，然後咎最不可能的地點做個幸運的猜測。” Clark回答，之後又有些難過地嘀咕： “其實我並不希望會在這裡找到你吶。”   
  
蝙蝠惡魔回頭瞥看了超人一眼，打開隱密的通道入口輸入指示密碼，帶著昔日的戰友進入自己位於阿卡漢精神病院下方的巢穴。 電腦軟硬體和武器庫的擺設依如韋恩宅底下的基本配備，角落處則多了一個突兀的小型實驗室。 嗡嗡作響的精密儀器和冒著氣泡的燒瓶內容流質，鮮紅與暗橘色的化學藥劑，量不多，卻仍然無法改變事實，就是在反覆提煉出最精緻的高純度恐懼毒素。  
  
Clark覺得他的心都要碎了。  
  
“那麼，你找到我了。 (Well, you found me。)” 蝙蝠轉身看著他的超能朋友。 “說吧，你千里迢迢來到這裡的原因。”  
  
“不少人在擔心你，B。 家人、朋友... 我--”  
  
蝙蝠俠卻不領情哼了一聲嘴角牽起一抹幾乎算得上惡意的微笑，青綠色的眼珠子轉動，有如酒醉微醺的癲狂。 “而顯然不難看出來這裡根本不需要你們的關心。 我過得很好、我不需要你。”  
  
每一字每一句都是直擊心頭的鞭撻，但Clark抿唇沉默不語卻絕不放棄，直接一步上前將朋友那支離破碎的鬼魅靈魂攬進臂彎中。 突然的動作讓蝙蝠俠嚇了一跳，退半步靠到後方的鐵欄杆上，仍然躲不過超人的行動，就被老實地按在一個暖和的懷抱裡。  
  
數個月來在這個冰冷的穴窟之中只有蝙蝠膜翼的振翅與黑衣騎士相伴，而這一點點暖意的溫存就要足夠敲開這位孤獨的冥府之王淡漠的外殼。 上蒼眷顧的神之子輕柔地摟著好朋友的窄腰，是遲來的道歉、是遲來的遺憾。 抬起的另一隻手扶著那脆弱堅強的人類的後頸，溫熱的氣息吹在對方乾裂的薄唇上，溫柔的寶石藍眼眸望著渙散失焦的綠。  
  
“收起你的憐憫心離開吧，Clark。 我沒救了。” 黑暗騎士無法掙脫明日英雄的擁抱，開口說出的話語幾乎有一絲哽咽。  
  
“不。”  
  
Clark緊緊地抱住他最珍視的朋友，直到兩人的心跳合拍，直到熟悉的理性的顏色重新渲染了Bruce美麗的藍眼睛。

 

精神病院裡本來就有很多棄置的病床具組。 破損的床罩和鋪單或許曾被什麼人用來上吊，缺乏彈性的床墊被堆棄在地下室的牆角邊，空氣中瀰漫著潮溼的霉味。 絕望與死亡的氣息充斥陰影的每個角落，這裡絕不是個曾經的千金寵兒會願意涉足的場所。  
  
然而此刻，那位不請自來擅闖阿卡漢陰宅的記者卻被那黑城驕子的惡魔身推倒在散亂的被褥之間。 眼鏡被撞得歪斜，空氣中揚起塵埃。 這位與環境格格不入的明日之城小記者。  
  
蝙蝠俠剝下了自己的臉皮，露出藏匿於其下屬於冥府王子的墮落美貌。 Bruce跪坐在Clark分開的雙腿間，緩慢爬行向前，直至強韌的身軀幾乎匍匐在對方的胸膛上，皮革手套的鋒利爪子威脅似地在灰藍色的格紋衫前襟割出裂口。 “Clark、Clark、Clark。” 他輕輕唱道，彎起胭脂般朱紅的唇，飄忽的綠色瞳眸在黑暗中閃爍。  
  
這裡絕不是個曾經的千金王子會願意涉足的場所，但這裡是哥譚惡夢的最後國度。 歡迎蒞臨瘋人村。  
  
Clark呼氣，毫不退縮。 單手肘支撐著地板索性取下了損壞的眼鏡，他露出那宛如希臘雕刻的俊美臉龐，神情肅穆而堅定，讓庸俗的鄉下記者突然顯得莊嚴而神聖。 不可侵犯。  
  
這樣的轉變讓Bruce笑了，如此尖銳而反常的聲音。 他低下頭伸出柔軟的舌頭，點水般地舔著Clark裸露出來的鎖骨。  
  
記者的一隻手扶著黑暗騎士的肩膀，再隔著布料鎧甲描繪蝴蝶骨的形狀，最後延著背部的優美曲線向下。 蝙蝠怪的羽翼有如絲綢般柔順地滑過他的指腹。  
  
Clark放鬆後仰躺了下去，讓Bruce可以直接跨坐在他的身上，騰出另一隻手撫著騎士收緊的腰側和多功能腰帶。 “Do you trust me？” 記者出聲詢問。  
  
Bruce抿唇望著那位俊美迷人的凡間太陽。 氪星神子擁有讓人放鬆戒心的溫和笑容，以及一對如萬里晴空的寶石藍雙眼。 Bruce無法欺騙自己，Clark的存在就足以驅散他的忐忑不安。  
  
慢慢地點了點頭。 “Always。” 蝙蝠喑啞的聲音回答道，伴隨著腰帶扣環鬆解與掉落的聲音。  
  
新型的含鈦MR流體鎧甲本身由許多獨立的部分構成，分開組裝，也可以個別拆解。 超人的手指扳開原本藏匿在多功能腰帶底下的暗鎖，小心翼翼地移除覆蓋住騎士大腿與臀部的鎧甲，然後隔著底下的貼身夜行衣料與漆黑的斗篷揉搓手感美妙的翹臀。  
  
Bruce配合著對方的動作拆卸下右手的護臂與手套，對著英俊的神子眨眨眼，用粉嫩的舌頭舔舐自己的食指中指和掌心。 Clark看著那兩根指頭在舌尖上滑動，困難地咽了咽口水。 Bruce見此還故意變本加厲，將三根手指深入自己的口腔中抽插，溼漉漉地模擬最下流的動作。  
  
“嗯，啊... 啊。” 喉嚨深處發出幾不可聞的哼聲，雙腿間立刻可以感覺到他撩起的反應。 隔著絲綢的貼身底褲和夜行衣的布料、隔著送洗褪色的牛仔褲，Bruce能感覺到Clark粗長的外星陰莖抵在會陰處的形狀，在他反覆的調戲之下半勃，隨著他發出的淫蕩聲音而蓄勢待發。  
  
Bruce知道自己是一隻撲火的飛蛾，早晚會引火自焚。  
  
蝙蝠標誌的胸鎧在擴胸膛時錯移發出熟悉的機械音，右手離開了嘴唇牽出銀絲，斷裂，再順著胸腹的中線向下。 Clark目不轉睛地盯著Bruce的動作，看著那隻調皮的手沒入絲綢的底褲之下，帶著唾液的潤滑握住柔軟的陰莖慵懶地擼動。 “哈... 哈... 啊......” 伴隨美妙的嘆息，Clark可以直接觀賞Bruce的性致器官如何在自瀆下逐漸抬頭，頂起一個美好的弧度，隔著布料而更顯情色。  
  
Clark完全硬了，甚至崩壞了自己褲頭的拉鍊。 逗得Bruce露出戲謔的笑。 “這麼快就要準備認輸，嗯？” 貌美的韋恩王子出言挑釁，身體前傾再稍微向前挪，跨坐到記者的小腹上。  
  
Clark決定以行動做為反擊，用夜色斗篷底下的手拉扯覆蓋住Bruce臀部的布料，在延著股溝觸摸到後庭私密的穴口，那圈緊緻的肌肉在異物的碰觸下收縮。 Bruce動了動，從棄置在旁的腰帶中取出一罐對人體無害的潤滑油。 記者靦腆地以眼神表示感激，將整罐油膏倒在掌上後將右手直接伸到黑袍王子的身下，用滑膩的指頭描繪乾澀的小穴。  
  
Bruce的瞳孔因腎上腺素激增而放大。 Clark將一隻手指伸入情人的體內，Bruce伸在自己底褲裡的手靈活地配合著揉搓，柔韌的腰肢不自覺地挺動。 第二根手指探入，隔著腸壁擦過桃形前列腺的中央凹槽，指節彎曲、按摩。 Bruce咬著下嘴唇壓抑情動的聲音，自慰的動作更快些，食指腹挑逗地刺激陰莖的鈴口，被頂起的絲質布料前端暈開一抹淫穢的溼意。  
  
第三指，下面的感覺不斷累積，有點太過了。 Bruce的腰腿感到電流奔騰的酥麻，漆黑護甲覆蓋的左臂虛弱地揪著鋼鐵之子的領口，鋒利的鉤爪將老土的格紋衫抓成條狀。 “哈啊啊... 嗯--！” 掛著汗珠的髮絲零亂地垂在眼前，仰起的臉頰泛著一陣潮紅，微開的唇瓣間吐著旖旎的低吟。 “唔等等... 不行了我... 嗯啊......”  
  
Clark壞心地彎曲埋在情人腸道深處的三根指頭關節，繼續戳弄Bruce體內最有感覺的地方，左手仍隔著披風細密的織料揉捏形狀嬌好的屁股。 稍加施力抓著情人美麗的胴體，讓騎著他的黑袍義警無處可逃。  
  
“嗯... 嗯嗯啊......！” Bruce低喘著紊亂的氣息，右手離開了自己的下身帶著點點白濁的慾望抹在Clark的胸膛上，護腕的左手和裸露的右手各別抵著太陽神子的肩膀胸膛才勉強支撐著酥軟的軀體。 那幾根折磨人的指頭稍微退了出去，在逐漸放鬆的環狀肌周圍畫著若有似無的圓圈，搔癢的感覺讓淫蕩的後穴飢渴地收縮。  
  
氪星之子抬起有如汪洋大海的深邃藍眼睛。 “還想要？” Clark假裝無辜地問。  
  
Bruce拗怒地紅著臉別過頭，緊抿雙唇不答話。  
  
Clark好氣地笑笑，當那是好友一貫的默認。 幫忙擴張潤滑的手還在淺淺地做工，突然無預警地直接將兩指完全插入，指尖搔刮過敏感的性腺，同時用拇指按摩會陰部。  
  
“嗯嗯啊...！” Bruce發出難耐的聲音，扭著腰前後擺動，不知是想要逃避還是迎合。 “別... 別碰那... 啊啊...！” Bruce用細碎的哭腔哀求。 Clark不予理會，反而增加手指抽插按壓的動作，同時抬腰，隔著損壞的褲頭布料將勃起的氪星陰莖抵著情人的臀縫摩擦。  
  
“不... 別......” Bruce嗚咽，眼眶泛著淚光，仍然被困在內褲下的陰莖在高級絲質的摩擦下顫抖，頂起的前端早已一片溼潤。 “不要... 這樣下面會......”  
  
“很快... 就...... ”  
  
“...... 嗯嗯啊啊啊！”  
  
Bruce止不住吟叫，發熱的身體抽搐，射出的淫液完全浸溼了內褲，被Clark靈活的指奸操到高潮。 那個可惡的氪星人還抓準了時機利用性事時人類男子短暫的恍惚，將那根怪物陰莖直接捅入騎士仍在敏感收縮的腸道內，好似烙鐵般滾燙。 太陽神子霸道地用粗長的性器將他凡間的愛侶釘住，向上挺動，取悅貪婪收縮著的腸道，讓貌美的韋恩王子在拖長的高潮中呻吟顫抖。  
  
“嗯嗯... 啊......！ 啊！ 啊！ ... 唔嗯，嗯。” Bruce喘著粗氣，聲線喑啞全身脫力。 他虛弱地像隻稚嫩的小奶貓趴在Clark厚實的胸肌上摩蹭，將內褲退至大腿根解放已經疲軟的陰莖，喉嚨滾動發出滿足的哼聲。 不應期中Clark仍持續地抽插碾壓過他的前列腺，將最後一點點精液從頂端開合的小孔中逼出來，滑落，弄髒記者破損的格紋襯衫。  
  
“我累了。” Bruce小聲嘀咕，右手摟著Clark的頸子親吻他的下頷、左手伸到蝙蝠的披風底下碰觸兩人連接的地方。 皮革的手套鈍了觸覺，那沒關係，Bruce再向下捧起Clark的睪丸，用左手上尖銳的爪子幫他手淫。  
  
哈，刀槍不入的鋼鐵軀。  
  
農場男孩的臉頰因此而漾起一抹淺色的紅暈。 哥譚小王子湊過去用舌頭舔舐他的唇角。  
  
Clark順從地側過頭和Bruce接吻，張嘴品嚐彼此的滋味。 他的左手仍然隔著黑袍斗篷壓制著對方的腰臀，右手則又不知節制地向下滑，握住自己的陰莖，有力的腰繼續規律地朝上挺動。  
  
在Clark用指頭頂到薄暮情人後庭吞吐著陰莖的私穴時Bruce倒抽一口涼氣。  
  
“不准！” 黑袍騎士嘶聲要阻止。 “停-- 停下！...... 啊啊啊！！”  
  
Bruce的背脊向後彎成一個優美的弧度，全身緊張地像是拉滿弦的長弓。 Clark的一根手指跟著他巨大的氪星陰莖一起送入柔軟溼嫩的小穴口，幾乎將Bruce的身體繃到極限。  
  
“太多... 太大了。” Bruce的頭顱左右晃動，綠眼矇矓、嘴唇微開，嫵媚的姿態失神地前後搖擺。 “我沒辦法，身體會... 受不了的......！”  
  
Clark體諒地放緩抬胯挺腰的攻勢，但仍然執意地留著那根指頭在人類伴侶的體內戳弄。 Bruce發出尖銳的叫聲，掙扎地推開對方的擁抱。 反抗的舉動引來了氪星神子的不滿，兩人的位置轉瞬間對換，蝙蝠俠在強迫下抬起一條腿被超人摁在床墊上操。  
  
“不喜歡？” Clark輕輕地問，單手就將蝙蝠俠的雙臂限制在頭頂上方，無法任意動彈。 熾熱的陰莖在人類男子的穴口深入淺出地抽插，水聲淫靡，油質潤滑和歡愛的白泡體液從反覆被翻弄的嫩肉間溢出來。 “嗯嗯... 不... 啊... 啊啊啊！ 啊啊！” Bruce在持續的性愛刺激下根本無法組織完整的句子，只能錯亂地搖頭，Clark卻只是耐心地親吻他的耳畔。  
  
“說謊是不對的哦。” 明日英雄坦然說出。 跟著巨大的氪星陰莖一起貫穿黑袍騎士的指頭再多加了一根，靈活地輪流按摩對方內最敏感的地方，取悅他美麗的男性愛人。 “看吶，你又勃起了。”  
  
Bruce扭動他的腰身，發情的洞穴緊緊地咬著那根粗壯的陽具，腸壁依戀地吸吮著操幹他的凶器，每次都精準地刺激著性腺。 “Clark，Claaark。 嗯啊，啊... 嗯嗯啊啊啊！” 叫床的呻吟越發浪蕩。 再次被喚醒的慾望得不到撫慰，充血的龜頭可憐地高高翹在空氣中顫抖，鈴口分泌著乳白色的體液。  
  
很快的，Bruce的人類身體就要到極限了。 “... 摸，摸摸我。” 他最後只能不甘心地懇求。 “Touch me，pleeeease。”  
  
這就是蝙蝠俠撒嬌的聲音，特別可愛，讓超人忍不住發笑。 Clark識相地將那隻過分折騰人的手從Bruce的身體裡抽出來，延著挺立陰莖的血管脈絡向上描繪，輕輕碰觸到在勃發邊緣搏動的龜頭，在最為敏感淫潤的開口畫著小小的圈。  
  
Bruce的下面越來越溼，而Clark的氪星體質代表，他還可以持續很久很久。  
  
  
  
然後Bruce被壓在過道邊的鐵桿上，超人溫暖的體溫包圍著他，驅散了周遭的冷冽。 他疑惑地眨眨逐漸退去青綠色澤的藍眼睛。  
  
奇怪？  
  
現在是怎麼...... 回事？  
  
然後是貼在耳邊的低聲呢喃。 “Do you trust me？” 超人問道。 蝙蝠俠倏地覺得一陣天旋地轉，完全迷失了現實與幻想的模糊界線。  
  
Clark抬起頭看著他的好朋友，毫無雜質的寶藍色眼睛充滿無邊的期待，灰藍的格紋衫、褪色的牛仔褲、廉價的領帶，穿著老土卻仍然整齊體面。 如此真實，又如此虛幻。  
  
Bruce想要推開他，想要對著層層疊疊的欺騙歇斯底里地絕望嘶吼。 假象、假象、假象，如空谷回音般在腦海內不斷低鳴。 然後Bruce張開乾裂的薄唇，回答自始至終沒有改變，仍然是那隻撲火的蛾，飛向太陽遙不可及的溫度。  
  
永遠、永遠、永遠。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
